


Loving can hurt sometimes

by tiffanytheweirdo



Series: The Danvers-Sawyer Household [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Domestic Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jamie is Alex's and Maggie's daughter, Parents Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, married sanvers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 02:37:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16525703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiffanytheweirdo/pseuds/tiffanytheweirdo
Summary: Jamie saw Alex and Maggie had a close call at work and she's worried sick. Luckily, her mothers came home to her safely. Two-shots, title inspired by Ed Sheeran's Photograph.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello my people! So so sorry for not updating in such a long time. College is tough and school work sucks. But I'm back now so enjoy!

Jamie drops her tray of lunch when she sees the news in the school canteen.  
\--Rouge alien attacks. NCPD and FBI cooperating to take it down.--  
She freezes, seeing Supergirl -her auntie Kara- flying up to throw punches against the alien; seeing General Lane -her auntie Lucy- giving directions to a bunch of agents; seeing the Guardian -her uncle Jimmy- escorting some civilians to safety.  
But when she sees two especially familiar figures on the small TV screen, her blood gone cold.  
She sees Director Danvers and Captain Sawyer -her mommy and her mama- moving in sync to distract the alien, to create opportunities for Supergirl to defeat it.  
She stands there, in the middle of the canteen, face pale, hands shaking, eyes filling with tears.  
She's scared, so so scared.

"Jamie?" Cheryl's voice breaks through Jamie's trance.  
"Cher..." Jamie grasps Cheryl's hands tightly like she's grasping onto a lifeline.  
"What's wrong? Talk to me, J"  
"Mommy and mama..." Jamie's voice is trembling.  
Cheryl lifts her head to look at the TV and sees two familiar faces. She immediately understands Jamie's current condition.  
"Come on" Cheryl pries her hands out of Jamie's grip and guides her out of the canteen. People start to gather around them and Cheryl knows that they don't need audience now.  
Jamie lets Cheryl guide her to an empty classroom and sits her down at one of the chairs.  
"Hey listen to me Jamie" Cheryl kneels in front of Jamie and captures her shaking hands again.  
Jamie looks into Cheryl's eyes, lips trembling and teas spilling down her face.  
"Your moms will be fine. They're badass right?"  
"Yeah, they will hold on" Jamie takes in a shaky breath and chokes out.  
"Don't worry" Cheryl draws her best friend into a tight hug and they stay there for a while.  
"Cher... I wanna go home" Jamie says after a few moments.  
"Okay, let's go tell Miss Beale and see if she can get us both leave"

"Go take a shower, J. I'll make you some tea" Cheryl suggests when the two step into the house.  
Jamie nods and heads towards her room without saying anything.  
Cheryl shoots a text in the Danvers Family group chat using Jamie's phone to tell Alex and Maggie about Jamie's condition while waiting for the water to boil.  
A call comes in almost immediately, it's from Maggie.  
"Hello" Cheryl answers the call and greets.  
"You're... Cheryl?" Maggie asks.  
"Yes Maggie. Jamie's in the shower. I though I should inform you and Alex about her"  
"Is she okay?" Maggie sounds tired and worried.  
"She's scared, so worry about you two" Jamie sighs.  
"Okay. Cheryl, listen, I have to go now. Can you stay with Jamie till we come back? And tell her we are okay, all of us. We will come back ASAP" Maggie says in one breath.  
"Of course. I wouldn't want her to be alone right now too"  
"Thank you Cheryl"  
"Stay safe, please"

"Maggie called while you're taking a shower, I sent your moms a text with you phone" Cheryl says while passing a mug of tea to Jamie after she settles on the couch.  
"Is she okay? And mommy?" Jamie asks nervously.  
"They are all okay. All of them. And they will come home as soon as they can" Cheryl relays the message from Maggie and places a comforting hand on her best friends shoulder.  
Jamie lets out a breath she doesn't know she's holding and relaxes a bit.  
But she will continue worrying until she sees her mothers in person.  
"Stay with me till they come back?" Jamie asks, curling into Cheryl's side.  
"That's what I plan on doing"

When Alex and Maggie are finally back at their home, Alex's arm around Maggie's shoulder and Maggie's around Alex's waist, they are both exhausted to their bones.  
Cheryl looks up upon the sound of the door being opened and closed. She shoots the couple a relieved smile and gently nudges Jamie awake.  
Jamie blinks awake and turns her head towards the doorway. She jumps up from the couch and runs towards her mothers.  
Alex and Maggie glance at each other, bracing themselves for the incoming of a bone crushing hug.  
"Mama! Mommy!" Jamie shouts, burying herself in her mothers' embrace.  
"We're home babygirl" Alex brings her hand to stroke Jamie's hair.  
"Yes little one we're back" Maggie reassures while rubbing Jamie's back.  
Jamie is full on sobbing now, too relieved from the overwhelming worry and stress.  
"Oh little one" Maggie coos, hugging Jamie tighter.  
When Jamie's sobs subside, she backs out from her mothers and checks them all over.  
"You two are not hurt, are you?"  
"Nothing serious, don't worry J" Alex says, offering her daughter a tired yet comforting smile.  
"Why don't you discuss with Cheryl what you two wanna eat for dinner and order take out? And let us have shower first?" Maggie suggest, she knows well that the smell of blood and gun powder is strong on hers and Alex's clothes; and that would just keep Jamie anxious.  
Jamie nods, still holding onto her mothers' hands.  
"We're just going to take a shower. We're not goinf anywhere, babygirl" Alex of course senses Jamie's anxiety and reluctance to let go of her and Maggie.  
"Come on J, I'm hungry. What do you think about pizza?" Cheryl comes up to stand beside Jamie and puts a supporting hand on the small of her back.  
Jamie nods again, letting Cheryl to lead her back to the couch.  
Alex and Maggie both shoot Cheryl a thankful smile before they head into their bedroom.

As the night progress, Jamie refuses to leave her spot between her mothers unless she needs to use the bathroom.  
Exhausted by worrying, Jamie soon fall asleep after they finished dinner.  
Cheryl offers to clean up the containers and put away leftovers silently, which Alex and Maggie is so grateful that they can stay with Jamie.  
"Cheryl, you know you can stay for the night" Alex suggested softly when Cheryl swings her backpack over her shoulder and bids them goodbye.  
"It's okay Alex, I want to leave the night to yourselves" Cheryl smiles warmly.  
"Thank you so much Cheryl, for being here for Jamie" Maggie reaches out her free hand and squeezes Cheryl's.  
"She's my best friend, of course I will be here" Cheryl says, bending down to drop a soft kiss onto Jamie's forehead.  
"Good night J, sleep tight" she whispers into Jamie's ears.  
"Will you text us on J's phone when you get back home?" Just before Cheryl makes it to the door, she hears Alex asks.  
"Yeah, we want to know you get home safe" Maggie supplies.  
"I will. I'm glad you two are home"


	2. Chapter 2

Alex and Maggie are awaken by Jamie's loud scream, which they have somehow expected.  
Earlier the night, after Cheryl left, Alex scooped up Jamie from the couch and carried her into their bedroom with Maggie following behind.  
The two mothers spring to action in an instant, Alex switching on the lamp on the bed side table and Maggie warping Jamie in her arms.  
"Shhhh little one, we're here"  
"Mom--" Jaime gasps, hands enclosing around Maggie's neck and grasping a handful of Maggie's shirt.  
"We got you babygirl" Alex moves to sit behind Maggie and reaches around Maggie's waist to put her hand on the small of Jamie's back.  
Jamie sobs, head burying in Maggie's chest.  
Maggie rocks them back and forth while whispering sweet nothing into her daughter's ear. When Jamie's still sobbing with quickened breath minutes later, Maggie turns her head and looks at Alex helplessly. "Babygirl? Can you look at mommy?" Alex asks, hand stroking along Jamie's hairline.  
Jamie looks up shakily with wide red eyes. She's panicking, Alex knows.  
"We are not going anywhere J, breathe" Alex moves her hand down to cup Jamie's wet cheek, thumb stroking her cheekbone.  
"You two died in the dream! I thought you're not coming back today! I can't lose you, either of you, I can't--" Jamie exclaims, but cut short when she starts hyperventilating.  
"Shhh breathe babygirl" Maggie rubs her daughter's back, hoping she can relax a bit.  
"Jamie, can you hear me?" Alex ask in a firm voice, sensing her daughter slipping away.  
Jamie nods, eyes wide and unfocused.  
"I need you to listen to mama's heartbeat and focus on that okay?"  
With Alex's words, Maggie cardles Jamie's head against her chest and lets Jaime presses her ear at where her heart is.  
Jaime closes her eyes and soaks in her mama's heartbeat, her mommy's hand grounding her on her back.  
Following Alex's instructions of breathing and focusing on Maggie's heartbeat, Jamie's breathing resumes to normal after a while. She slums against Maggie's body tiredly, tears flowing down her face quietly. "You're okay little one, we're okay" Maggie lifts Jaime's face with her index finger and wipes away her tears gently.  
"Babygirl? Do you want some water?"  
"Yes please mommy" Jamie's voice is husked due to all the crying.  
"Be right back" Alex presses a kiss onto the top of Jamie's head before getting out of bed.  
Jamie keeps looking at the doorway like Alex's not coming back while she's out getting water, and clinging onto Maggie tightly. She relaxed a fraction when Alex returns with a glass of warm water.  
"Here babygirl" Alex keenls on the bed besides Maggie and Jamie, holding the glass to Jamie's lips.  
Jamie takes a long sip before slumping back against Maggie tiredly, hands covering her tear-stained face.  
Alex puts the glass on the bedside table before settling onto the bed again.  
"It's okay little one. We're are here now" Maggie whishpers wetly, kissing the side of her daughter's head.  
"Yes babygirl, there's no need to worry now" Alex wraps her hands around Jamie's clammy ones and brings them away from her face.  
Jamie nods, eyes dropping close again.  
"Come on J, let's get you to sleep some more"  
The three once again arrange their positions so that Jamie is sandwiched between her mothers.

"Sleep little one, we love you so much"  
"Yes babygirl, so so much"


End file.
